1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush with filling of toothpaste, and particularly to an improvement on a toothbrush with filling of toothpaste.
2. Description of Related Art
In this highly industrialized society, we often have chance to stay out for business or traveling and toilet set, which contains a least a toothbrush, a toothpaste, a towel, and a soap, usually is an essential part of personal belongings being carried with. However, sometimes, one or two items in the toilet set may be forgot to prepare and, for instance, the toothbrush has been prepared but the toothpaste has been carelessly forgotten. Hence, the teeth are brushed roughly or tumbled with water instead. As a result, the personal hygiene and the body health are affected unconsciously. Even more, the foul breath may result in rough manners to others unintentionally. The simply packed hygienic toothbrush in the hotel usually provides poor quality such that bristles on the toothbrush may sting the mouth or Fall off during brushing. Even if the toothbrush provided by the hotel is expensively made with better quality, it Is wasteful because usually the toothbrush in the hotel is discarded after using once. If the toothbrush is going to be used for second time or third time, the toothpaste offered by the hotel has been run out. Besides, our contemporaries pay more attention to the hygiene than before and a lot of people are used to brushing teeth more than once a day such that it is quite inconvenient to carry with the toothbrush and the toothpaste every morning while we are going out for work. Moreover, we also have had an experience with regard to the teeth being forgotten to brush or being unable to brush in time while we are going out in the morning. Therefore, an easily portable toothbrush containing the toothpaste being developed may solve the problem of the toothbrush and the toothpaste being carried separately and it is a great contribution for the daily life of everybody.
A toothbrush with filling of toothpaste according to the present invention basically comprises a cylindrical toothpaste receiver having toothpaste therein, a brush head with a guide hole therein, a turning end cap with a threaded rod and a squeezing block attached to the threaded rod. When the end cap is turned, the squeezing block may be actuated to move forward or backward such that the toothpaste may be squeezed toward the brush head to overflow over the brush bristles through the guide hole.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with filling of toothpaste, which has a handle containing toothpaste to conform to the squeezing part therein. Therefore, the brush head is possible to obtain a proper amount of toothpaste while the toothpaste is pushed by the squeezing part to move spirally forward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush with filling of toothpaste, which offers an easily portable toothbrush without the need of carrying the toothpaste individually.